Lo siento
by Leviriet
Summary: Nico termina por decirle la verdad a Percy. Aunque ya conoce el resultado.
Algunas obviedades necesarias de recordar: _Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan, y la imagen es obra de Viria._

* * *

 **Lo siento**

* * *

«Lo siento», le escuchó responder.

Nico observó los ojos verdes que tenía frente a él. Eran sinceros. Siempre le había resultado fácil diferenciar entre la mentira y verdad ajena. Tampoco le sorprendía oir palabras tan brutalmente honestas de la persona que tenía delante. Percy Jackson no solía andar soltando mentiras. Por lo menos no con él.

Y aunque en muchas ocasiones lo habían herido al ocultarle la verdad, en esta ocasión hubiera preferido no oírla. O que esta fuera diferente. Por más que ya lo sabía, que no necesitaba escucharlo de él para tener la certeza, las palabras habían tenido el filo suficiente para desgarrarlo por dentro. Nico estaba en favor de aquellos que elegían la verdad antes de su contrario, pero también admitía que en ocasiones era una total mierda.

La mirada de Percy estaba cargada de dolor. Detestaba verlo así, porque el que siempre había salido herido en todos esos años de amistad había sido él. A su vez, comprendía que la lástima del joven era debido a ese mismo descubrimiento, el darse cuenta (finalmente) de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar Nico a lo largo de ese tiempo. Pero tampoco quería su lástima. No quería que lo vieran débil, y mucho menos él. Había tenido que presenciar en reiteradas ocasiones aquella misma mirada que en ese instante Percy le dedicaba, y lo molestaba. No solo eso, lo hería.

También le hería tener que aceptar sus palabras.

Nico comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho que estaba enamorado de él. Ni siquiera tuvo que haberle pedido de caminar por el bosque del campamento.

Se preguntó por qué se le había ocurrido aquella ridícula idea, en qué momento decidió que era lo mejor. No, claro que no fue idea suya. Fue todo por haberse dejado influenciar por Jason, quien siempre lo había animado a ser sincero con el hijo de Poseidón.

Ahí de nuevo, la honestidad.

¿Y para qué? ¿Qué sacaba ahora con ello? Él sabía que esto mismo ocurriría. Que Perseus lo rechazaría. ¿Qué chances había tenido Nico desde el principio? Ninguna. Percy estaba enamorado de alguien más. De Annabeth. E incluso si aquel no fuera el caso, tampoco habría tenido la más mínima oportunidad. Como si Percy fuera a fijarse en alguien de su mismo sexo.

Nico bajó el rostro, demasiado avergonzado como para sostenerle la mirada. Demasiado herido. Dejaron que el silencio se extendiera. Nico acababa de decirle todo. La verdad. Aquello que lo había estado consumiendo todo este tiempo. Algo tan importante y significativo en su vida, que había cambiado cada aspecto de la misma desde el primer segundo en que la descubrió: darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Percy había dado un obvio y grave giro a su vida. Y había tenido que pasar por tanto. Negaciones, el desprecio a si mismo. Sueños que jamás se cumplirían. Dolor. Y su amor de varios años, oculto, acababa de ser confesado.

Todo por nada. La verdad a cambio de un vacío infinito.

Percy se acercó a él, con intención de darle unas palabras de consuelo, pero Nico se apartó. No quería oír nada más. Ya sabía lo que podía salir de esa boca: «Aún podemos ser amigos». Qué cosa más cliché, qué idea más insoportable. Como si fuera capaz de aguantar algo así. Lo había hecho a lo largo de los años con la condición de mantener en secreto su verdad. ¿Pero ahora? Era imposible de imaginar. Porque ahora que Percy era consiente de todo, él... No, no podría. Sencillamente era incapaz de sostener algo así.

Le dio la espalda. Comenzó a caminar, a alejarse del chico de ojos verdes. Y no lo detuvo. Comprendió que quería estar solo, como siempre.

Una mentira.

No quería que lo dejara ir. Quería que las cosas fueran diferentes. Quería que Percy estuviera para él, que se sintiera distinto, que no lo viera como a un amigo. ¿Tanto pedir era que te quisieran de la misma forma en que amabas a alguien?

Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. Nico se insultó a si mismo por ser tan débil. Por dejarse lastimar de esa forma. Apartó la lágrima con un puño, pero entonces comenzaron a caer más, y no fue capaz de controlar el llanto. La garganta le quemaba, quería gritar, y los músculos de su cuerpo le exigían que corriera, que escapara, que se alejara lo más pronto posible de la escena que acababa de ocurrir, de aquel claro en el bosque donde había tenido la ridícula idea de confesarse.

Para terminar así. Sintiendo que se moría, que el dolor era un ácido que poco a poco se extendía por todo su cuerpo y lo destruía. Y no quedaba más que esa pena, ese dolor insoportable. Y su mente recordando una y otra vez sus palabras, el momento en que lo había rechazado, intercaladas con todas sus memorias de ellos dos, de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, de los buenos momentos que lo habían hecho caer rendido a sus pies, y de los que lo habían hecho pasar días de angustia.

Percy Jackson había quedado atrás, en la distancia. Nico estaba en alguna parte del bosque que alcanzaba al campamento. De un momento a otro, casi sin darse cuenta, abandonó ese lugar al transportarse entre las sombras. De pronto estaba al borde de un acantilado. Oyó el ruido de las olas golpear a sus pies, a varios metros de distancia. No hizo mucho caso al sitio, él solo siguió avanzando, tratando de dejar aquel momento atrás, intentando aún de alejarse.

Ahora que se había marchado del campamento, ¿sería capaz de volver? Había considerado tantas veces el abandonar aquel lugar. Pero siempre había algo que lo retenía, una razón para quedarse. La misma razón por la que estaba huyendo ahora mismo.

Qué idiota había sido. ¿Qué esperaba que ocurriera? Era un chico sin suerte, destinado a la miseria. Todo en su vida había terminado por irse a la mierda. Había perdido a Bianca, a su madre, y su padre nunca había estado para él. Y ahora, Percy le rompía el corazón. Era obvio. La historia de su vida. Siempre acababa solo, consumido por su propia desgracia.

Sentía ganas de vomitar. Pero a la vez quería seguir corriendo. Sus piernas avanzaron a mayor velocidad, sin importarle el hecho de estar al borde del acantilado. El sol del atardecer le lastimaba los ojos llorosos. A cada rato se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su campera oscura. Y se sentía espantoso, porque estaba hecho un desastre.

Corrió hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. El ruido de las olas poco a poco comenzó a hacer que prestara atención al lugar en que se encontraba, y el escuchar el agua le hizo pensar en Percy. Volvió a desesperarse. Sentía que estaba al borde de perder la cordura por completo. Estaba agotado, de todo, la situación, su vida. Cuando se detuvo, las piernas no dejaban de temblarle. Se sujetó las rodillas en un vano intento de calmarse. Pero no podía.

Miró a su derecha, el mar extendiéndose hacia el horizonte. Sintió el viento en su cuerpo, golpeándolo y empujándolo hacia él.

Se irguió en donde estaba, comprendiendo entonces por qué aquel lugar le resultaba tan familiar. Era el mismo sitio donde había conocido a Percy, cuando aún eran los dos niños y él había ido tanto en su rescate como al de su hermana, Bianca. Allí era donde además Annabeth había sido capturada por Espino, la mantícora.

Entendió también que su propio inconsciente lo había traicionado y llevado hasta allí.

Nico, entonces, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, supo que nunca lograría librarse de sus recuerdos de Percy Jackson.

Rendido, dio un paso hacia el mar. El viento le dio el empuje que faltaba. Comenzó a caer.

Sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo de la cabaña trece. Su cuerpo se desplomó contra su cama. No creyó que el aterrizaje sería tan brusco.

Se quedó acostado allí, con el rostro hundido en las sábanas. El llanto había dejado de brotar, pero la angustia aún lo dominaba. Y no se movió, solo se mantuvo pensando en cómo haría la siguiente vez que tuviera que enfrentarse con Percy.

Ya se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hace tiempo no escribía nada, así que pido disculpas por los posibles errores. Además que esto lo escribí alguna madrugada, casi sin pensar. Pero no sé, un poco lo necesitaba. De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer. Hasta pronto.


End file.
